Anima
|HLsM1cFmha4}} Anima (あにま) is an who is well known for his unique tone of voice which has a certain nasal tone to it. He doesn't only cover VOCALOID songs, but also rewrites many songs of Miku into "Another:" songs for Kaito, such as "Another:World is Mine" and "Another:Romeo and Cinderella", among others. His first uploads were way back in 2007 but due to hiatus, he took all his videos down (which he didn't reupload himself later) until October 31, 2008 when he came back. Ever since then he has stayed active. He also sometimes does dance videos, and has done dance lives in Nico Nico Douga concerts. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 16, 2010) # (Released on June 15, 2010) # G.W.NICOLAI LIMITED 3rd PARTY -melodious dolce- (Released on December 27, 2010) # Riamero with Korosuke (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # (Released on November 23, 2011) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Kizuna ver. (Released on January 25, 2012) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Robot ver. (Released on February 08, 2012) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on June 28, 2012) # (Released on July 07, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # (Released on April 24, 2013) # (Released on April 27, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs feat. Kettaro, Beeeeige and Anima (2010.04.19) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess is) feat. Anima and Korosuke (2010.05.09) # "Another: Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess is) (2010.05.11) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.14) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.05.27) # "My Soul Your Beats!" (with original singers Lia and LiSA) (2010.06.10) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The Weekend's Coming!) (2010.07.31) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.10.15) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Anima, Clear, Beeeeige, Pokota and Dasoku (2010.10.30) # "Karon" (2011.01.20) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.03) # "Dust" (2011.03.25) # "「GOLD」" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "glow" (2011.04.24) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.17) # "Hayabusa (2011.06.10) # "STEP TO YOU" (2011.06.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.07.11) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.09.01) # "Happy End Gretel" (2011.09.29) # "Heart Beats" (2011.10.31) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.10.31) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Tree) (2011.10.31) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.31) # "PONPONPON" feat. Anima, Korosuke and Yuge (2011.12.20) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Miku & Rin ver.- (Community only) (2011.12.22) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Miku ver.- (Community only) (2011.12.22) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Rin ver.- (Community only) (2011.12.22) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.01.31) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.02.28) # "Hello Windows, Hello World" (2012.05.25) # "Madara Cult" (2012.06.08) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.06.14) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.06.24) # "Kimi no Oto ga" (Your Sound) feat. Anima and high_note (2012.07.11) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -Band ver.- (2012.08.21) # "Kuuron Retro" (Kowloon Retro) (2012.09.10) # "Campanella" (2012.09.12) # "Shounen Camera" (Youth Camera) (2012.09.21) # "Azalea no Yuurei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.12.03) # "Mr.Music" (2013.01.30) # "Melancholic" (2013.02.14) # "Ame to Asphalt" (Rain and Asphalt) (2013.03.12) # "Twinkle" (2013.03.15) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2013.04.06) # "Aku no Hana - Kasuga Takao -" (Aku no Hana OP) (2013.06.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no Prince sama Maji Love 2000% ED) (collab) (2013.06.01) # "Tonton Ma-e!" (2013.06.04) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" (2013.06.13) # "Calc." (2013.07.23) # "Pyubati" (2013.08.28) }} Commercially Featured Works with Beeeeige & Kettaro|April 19, 2010 |Character debut single of the MMORPG game Lucent Heart }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here Gallery Trivia * He was born, and lives in Osaka.His blog profile * His favorite food is octopus. * He likes anime/manga and gaming, and his favorite is the Tales of series. * His blood type is O. * He likes soccer and his favourite animals are hamsters. * His favourite colors are blue and purple. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Voiceblog Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Nico Kingdom Category:AHO Project Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed articles Category:Update NND links